Blind Faith
by Christine Lennoire
Summary: Sequel to Notions. Now that Zexion's thrown all his notions out the door, can Demyx teach him how to just believe in life without proof? Zemyx.
1. Prologue: The Story So Far

Blind Faith

By Christine Lennoire

Sequel to "Notions"

Prologue: The Story So Far

Always, Zexion thought first and never let his actions or emotions, however real or unreal – dictate his life. Proof, words, numbers – data – was the main focus of everything he lived for since he came to The World That Never Was. He was calm and collected, not passionate, and he hated committing to anything that wasn't concrete... 'it feels unsteady', he said. Because he hated the unknown and had striven to seek out the truth and knowledge of the world.

Demyx was a wild card, always doing what he wanted because it felt right. He believed whatever he thought was right and was convinced there was nothing anyone could do to change his mind. Emotional was his middle name. Music allowed him to show emotions no one else believed they had. And he did believe they had hearts and emotions. He wasn't afraid to tell anyone that. Demyx was warm and alive.

Zexion was the winter snow, just waiting to be thawed. He froze himself to try and protect himself from the world – all those unknown things that tried to bring him down and scared him to the core of his being. Demyx melted him with kind words – a kindness Zexion never remembered being shown before, even if that meant he had to put up with all the happiness that just seemed to be flowing out of Demyx. It annoyed him to no end... and yet... it fascinated him.

No one ever gave him even the smallest glimmer of hope before – and then he met the over optimistic sitar player. Suddenly, the world seemed a brighter place for all it's darkness seemed to rest in his heart. If he gave Demyx his heart – he could let Demyx turn on the light. He had never trusted anyone like that before in his life, and yet... he wanted to this time. He really wanted to be able to escape.

All his notions on life, love, emotions, pain, frustration, annoyances... they were all thrown out the window. Demyx didn't do it. Zexion did. He decided it was time for a new lease on life and he was going to live it to the fullest. Demyx could teach him a few things, he told himself – and decided to learn a new way of living. Even if it cost him – suddenly he found himself able to smile. And it all started one day, while listening to the sounds of a water sitar...

How far things have come...

Zexion sat up in bed and turned on the light. "Ow ow ow ow!" Demyx shouted, rolling over and putting the pillow over his head. Zexion grinned and turned it back off. _Still... I'm blind. I'm just believing in something for once... something I have no idea about. There's nothing to tell me that it's absolute or that I'll get results. And for once I'm perfectly okay with believing in something... even if it isn't real... why is that?_

He looked at the sleeping musician and laughed. It wasn't like him at all... but... a little faith can go a long way. Sighing, he crawled back into the bed. It was one night... when he woke up, Demyx would have to leave and things would go back to the way they were before... or would they? Zexion couldn't be sure what this was, but without notions to hold him down... he had time to think...

I mean really THINK...

And he realized that no... it wasn't going to go back to being that way. Everything had already changed...

Okay, and we set up for the beginning of the SEQUEL! If you liked the first one, I really hope you'll like this one. It's probably going to be longer, although I think the chapters from now on will be about the same length. Tell me what you think, in a lovely review, please! I would apreciate it a whole bunch! So... please review, and enjoy the rest of the story!

Christine Lennoire


	2. Ch1: Believe It! The Morning After

Blind Faith

By Christine Lennoire

Sequel to "Notions"

Chapter One: Believe it! The Morning After

Zexion woke up for the second time that day and decided he couldn't sleep any more. Neither could Demyx. As kindly as he could – he woke Demyx up, the only way he knew how. Gently... he ripped the covers out from underneath him and sent him flying off the bed. There was a loud crash and the sound of Demyx whining very loudly, but afterwards, Demyx just got up and brushed himself off like nothing happened.

It was strange. Only one day had passed since the world-changing kiss, and things had already changed. In those two minutes, Zexion could already see that Demyx was trying really hard not to annoy him as much. Demyx and Zexion both knew he would have to leave, so they chose not to say anything at all. Zexion handed Demyx a piece of toast and then sat on the bed next to him. It was really hard, but Demyx was trying to shut up, really he was...

"Zexy..." He wasn't off to a good start. But Zexion had to admit it was nice to see him trying so hard. He decided he'd try his hardest to give the guy a break, since it was obvious that it was very difficult for both of them – not just himself. Although, he wasn't used to thinking of others... only himself. It was hard to believe that he had a 'we' or an 'us' to even consider.

But he wasn't doing so well either, even trying his hardest. "Don't. Call. Me. That." Demyx heard this and seemed to lighten up. Really, Zexion couldn't understand why. It came out just as threatening as it sounded. So how could something like that make the strange musician feel better? The only thing that came to mind when he thought of that, was the fact that it was familiar to both of them.

Some things never changed, apparently. "So what do you think now? Do you believe me when I say that we have hearts? Or do I have to convince you some more?" he asked, grinning mischeviously, sending a shiver down Zexion's spine. Even so, he had to laugh. Who would have guessed in a million years that something like this would be possible.

"No, I don't believe." He said. "But I have faith that... if I do, it's because of you." he said, trying to be as serious as possible. But how could he with Demyx grinning and bouncing and down slightly on his bed like a little kid? It was kinda... cute... he guessed, if that was the word he was REALLY searching for. Somehow, he felt genuinely changed.

Demyx laughed. "Well... BELIEVE IT! Because I do! And... and... if you believe it with all you've got, even if it isn't true – you won't know the difference, because.../ to you, it will be true." he said, in a semi-serious touching moment. Zexion thought about it. In a very round-about way, it was true. Believing in something was very psychological.

"Right..." he smiled. "Now... get out." Demyx smiled and practically bounced to his feet – giving Zexion a kiss on his way out the door.

Zexion sighed. "No going back now... I believe it..." he said, touching his hand to his lips and grinning.

Well, there's chapter one. I think I really liked the way it turned out. A little bit of confusion, sweetness, and the slightest bit of bitterness all in one. I hope you enjoyed it, so... review please!

Christine Lennoire


	3. Ch2: You Can't Break Me!

Blind Faith

By Christine Lennoire

Sequel to "Notions"

Chapter Two: You Can't Break Me!

Everyone seemed to notice, even though nothing really changed. They always seemed to be snickering at the right moments, even if they never mentioned it or said anything to either of them. Zexion didn't care in the slightest, since they had always said things about him like that. For him, the reasoning had just changed, nothing more. Though none of them cracked up on him about his refusal to fight anymore.

Yet, Demyx seemed bothered by what other people said. He'd get all jittery when people looked at them funny or laughed around him. Zexion noticed this, and it bothered him. Everyone knew about Axel and Roxas, and yet they did nothing, because they all knew it was true. Maybe it was time to show them. Maybe then they would stop this stupid game. Then... maybe Demyx would stop being so paranoid...

That bothered Zexion for one reason. As a weak minded and paranoid person himself, it made him almost feel like Demyx was ashamed of him. It took a great toll on his self confidence, and he couldn't have this. He promised he was going to change now, and he was tired of running away and being weak... After all this time... it had been long enough. For a long time, he was so scared, and now he just wanted to become strong.

One day, when it was particularly bad, and Marluxia and Larxene wouldn't stop giggling, he decided enough was enough. Just when he wanted to burst out: screaming and shouting, someone had beat him to it...

"KNOCK IT OFF! Alright? Can you just stop! I know what you're doing... Well, LAUGH ALL YOU WANT! You won't... no... you CAN'T break me! I love him, dammit! Believe it, because it's true. Be jealous, but DON'T you DARE laugh!" Demyx shouted at the top of his lungs. For a long time, there was pure silence. No one dared to say anything after Demyx's outburst.

The Superior came in minutes later, completely unaware, and the meeting went on as usual. No one laughed and no one said anything. There weren't any comments either, the entire night. Zexion couldn't stop smiling the whole time. Remembering what Demyx said, he felt so much better, and he felt bad for ever doubting him in the first place.

After the meeting, Zexion rushed over to Demyx and practically dragged him away. The whole time, neither said anything. Zexion could sense Demyx's fear. He felt that maybe Zexion was mad because of his outburst. That made Zexion just want to laugh harder. In actuality, he had never been happier. Finally, he stopped at his room and practically pushed Demyx inside.

Demyx was about to say something... maybe apologize or something like that. But Zexion stopped all words with a passionate kiss. Demyx looked stunned beyond belief, but he looked just as happy as Zexion felt. Now that the thruth was out, they didn't have to hide, or feel degraded, like they had been ever since this whole ordeal started.

Not to mention their new understanding of their relationship...

No one could break them apart. They would be stronger then all the laughs and insults, glares and stares and snickers... as long as they believed, nothing else mattered, because they would be stronger than the others.

"Thank you, Demyx." Zexion smiled, releasing his lips.

"No... thank you." Demyx said, grinning wickedly.

Alright. There it is. Sorry it took so long. Hope you like it. I really did. REVIEW! Please! Thanks to everyone who already has... another wouldn't hurt! Well, until next time... REVIEW!

Christine Lennoire


	4. Ch3: Forcing All the Pieces Together

Blind Faith

By Christine Lennoire

Sequel to "Notions"

Chapter Three: Forcing All the Pieces Together

_When I first came to be in the Organization XIII, no one liked me. I was the weak one who couldn't be counted on... couldn't be trusted. The other members were all great fighters. But I guess I was the flaw they saw in their plan. Looking around, I couldn't find a single person willing to be my friend. Most of them were horrible. Axel was a wild bomb waiting to go off, and Roxas was close to him. The others were the ones who didn't like me because I couldn't fight._

_But of the original six, number six stood out in my mind, immediately. No one liked him much either. Later I found out it was because he told them 'fighting wasn't his style' and 'that's not how I do things.' And yet they all looked up to him, even if they couldn't admit it. Zexion... number six... he was the first person I met. Immediately... I became envious. I wanted to be like him... to have people respect me, even with my weaknesses._

_No one could have ever made me believe that I had a strong heart. My other was a punk who was bullied and hated. He had no self respect. So how could the nobody of such a person have a strong heart? When Zexy explained the whole thing to me, I couldn't understand. It was like none of it made sense and that it was a cruel joke. But there I was, in the middle of a street, in the middle of an empty, dark city, curled up in a ball and alone. Then Zexion came to me and told me to stand up..._

_**What is this? Stand up! You look like one of those weak Dusks...**_

_Where am I?_

_**This is best described as... the World That Never Was...**_

_Am I... dead?_

_**Did you ever exist? You are a nobody... the empty shell and only human remain of a person turned into a heartless...**_

_I don't remember anything... I'm scared._

_**Hm. There's no going back now. Get up... I'll take you to meet the others. And don't you dare look like that in front of them...**_

_Okay..._

_He was cruel and blunt, but not evil. Zexion helped me stand up and walked with me, away from the darkness. And he led me t the castle where I would meet others, twice as cruel and blunt, if not even more so. Still, even though he treated me like they did to my face, when they picked on me and laughed at me, he told them to stop. I was always so very grateful for that. Saix and the others hated me, but when Zexion said something, they all stopped. As one of the original six, he had quite the influence over the others._

_I remember the first time he told me his name. At first, I was so frightened that I didn't know if I could find the courage to say it. But he seemed to almost read my mind and answered before the question even came out of my mouth. I know he is very in tune with people's minds... so he very well might have read my mind. It was another thing that he did that impressed me..._

_**Number six. Zexion.**_

_I smiled. Zexion was such a cool name. Demyx was my given name, though I never did manage to remember my true name. It didn't matter to me at all any more, because that's not who I am anymore, and I could never go back to being that person again, so why should it matter?_

_Nice to meet ya, Zexy!_

_**Don't call me that... my NAME is Zexion.**_

_I knew it annoyed him to no end. But eventually, he stopped fighting it. That was the happiest day of my life. He would never tell me as much, but it was like he was admitting that I was like a true friend to him._

_Shortly after, I started opening up more and more. Zexy never opened anything up to me, but sometimes he listened. I would play songs for him, or just talk to him about whatever was going on at that point with the superior's plans, or the plans for the future. And rarely, we would talk about things that were deep and fairly emotional... or what would have been emotional, had we believed in our own emotions at that point._

_One time, he even told me that my music wasn't so bad._

_I found myself becoming stronger, and my self esteem grew just a tiny bit. I felt like I had found a true friend, even then._

_And now, everything has changed. Of course, it's the same Zexy I always knew, but I just know him better now. I'm the same Demyx, but I'm finding that I can be a bit stronger now. I know now that I can face anything, as long as I am not alone. The greatest thing to me, is my relationship with Zexy, who made me realize that even I can be strong – and came into my life, so I don't have to be alone anymore..._

_All the pieces of my painful past have been rearranged, and now I see the big picture is much greater than the sum of all the pieces Zexy and I forced together when they wouldn't go by themselves..._

Well, that's it for that chapter. Please review and I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to have the next one in soon. School starts tomorrow, but I'll try to keep things coming along just as fast as I can. Review!

Christine Lennoire


	5. Ch4: Momentum

Blind Faith

By Christine Lennoire

Sequel to "Notions"

Chapter Four: Momentum

_It had been a while since I had written a good song. Now, I didn't write them for any particular purpose other than for fun. More than anything, singing and playing my sitar was a hobby. Did it come from my other? Possibly. Ever since I could remember, this sitar has been with me. It became my weapon and my instrument of choice. Sitting on my bed, it felt like I could strum away forever and sing the song of the world. However, lately I hadn't been having any ideas, so my sitar has laid silently in the corner..._

"Maybe I should pick it up again..." Demyx grinned to himself, walking down the hallway, towards his room. Suddenly, he heard the sound of soft strumming. "Is that... my sitar?" he started running towards his room, afraid one of the others had gotten a hold of his precious sitar. Who would have someone, even one of the others, as nasty as they were, go after his poor, innocent sitar. Getting to his room, he threw the door open, and what he saw was even more shocking than what images filled his mind earlier.

Zexion was sitting on Demyx's bed with his sitar cradled in his arms, playing a soft tune and humming even softer, barely audible. "Z-zexy?" Startled, Zexion looked up at him blankly. "How...? I didn't know that you could play!" Demyx grinned, sitting on the bed next to him. Sighing, Zexion set it on the bed on the opposite side of him and looked at Demyx with a faint smile on his face. _I wonder if he wrote that... I mean... it wasn't grand or anything, but it wasn't bad... especially if he's just a beginner. It was... really pretty..._

"You haven't been playing lately..." Zexion said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Every morning, you just leave it there. You used to sing and play it all the time. Since you hadn't been touching it for a while, I've been... experimenting with it." _Somehow, he still makes it sound just like him. Although it's strange for him, the way he says it makes it sound like the most natural thing ever. How can he do that? _"It wasn't that big of a deal... sorry I didn't ask." he said, getting up.

But Demyx pulled him back down again and thrust the instrument back into his hands. "Play it for me..." he said, with huge puppy eyes. Demyx had gone so long without whining... "Pleeeease!" he begged, scooting closer. Zexion blushed and looked away. But he was looking at the strings and slowly placing his fingers into the same position that they had been before Demyx barged in and he put the thing down. "Yay!" Demyx squealed, pulling his legs close to his body and listening intently.

_What a childish boy... how can something so simple make him smile like that? I hate the way he looks at me, but... I would hate it even more if he looked at anyone else that way. Maybe I'm even more childish than he is... _Zexion smiled. "Alright. Well... you can't laugh. I just learned, you know. And it's not like I learned the conventional way, either." he said defensively, beginning to strum out the beginning chords of the song. _It sounds sad. Didn't Demyx call those... minor chords? I can't remember. But it's just like me to use them..._

**I didn't think to ask you how you feel**

**About me**

**I didn't want to ask you what you think**

**Of me**

**Don't I seem foolish in the eyes of a child**

**Where the world is so full and alive**

**I feel the momentum of the fall**

**Coming up and down**

**I rise again**

**Overcome me,**

**If momentum is the only thing holding me up**

**Let me fall down...**

**I like the rush of feeling**

**Over come me**

**Until momentum takes me over eternally**

**I never thought about these things**

**Until you**

**I never questioned things until**

**You told me too**

**I never felt the pull of life, until you held my hand**

**No one ever made me feel so much apart of the world**

**I feel the momentum of your eyes**

**Falling up and rising down**

**I float above it all**

**Overcome me**

**If momentum is the only thing holding me up**

**Let me fall down...**

**I like the rush of feeling again**

**Overcome me baby**

**Until moment takes me over again**

_You must think that sounds so stupid... childish. _Demyx smiled. "Wow... in a month, you were able to make something more beautiful than I could in years of practice and lessons. Where on earth did you get your inspiration?" he said, winking. Zexion set it down and sighed. _Some people will never change. I'm glad that he won't. I don't really like surprises, I find. _Zexion kissed Demyx on the forehead.

"But the song could never be as beautiful as the real thing." he said, shrugging and walking away. _He still tries to act like he doesn't care. Yet he lets me know that he is. I want to break down those walls and mirrors so that he won't need to run away any more..._

Demyx picked up his sitar and smiled. "I think I found the inspiration I needed..." And he began to play for the first time in months – trying desperately to convay the feelings that he was holding inside. _Music can never truly express the wonder I feel... but it's the closest thing to an outlet of true feeling and emotion. You know... Zexion... I love you._

_**If momentum is the only thing holding me up**_

_**Let me fall**_

_**I like the rush**_

_**Overcome me, Zexy...**_

Christine Lennoire


	6. Ch5: The Right Key

Blind Faith

By Christine Lennoire

Sequel to Notions

Chapter Five: The Right Key

Zexion sat very still. Once again, he was in one of his pensive moods. Most of the week he had spent in this state of mind, and Demyx had almost been afraid to confront him about it. Still, when something bothered Demyx, he was never too anything to do something about it. So when Zexion didn't come out of his daze by the fifth day, Demyx decided that it was time to act, before Zexion became a slave of his own mind, or so he put it. At least it sounded cool when he said it out loud…

The weather was clear. It wasn't good or bad, beautiful or ugly, it was just plain. And that was worse than rain and storms. Zexion was outside doing his thinking today. Earlier that morning, Larxene and Marluxia left, off to who-knows-where to do who-knows-what, and apparently it perplexed Zexion a great deal. The only fact that Demyx was missing was that everyone knew where they went and why, and that Zexion wasn't the only one who was a little nervous about the whole ordeal. But then again, Demyx didn't have a clue.

Attempting to be sneaky, Demyx tried tip-toeing up to Zexion, but Zexion must have noticed, because he took two steps to the left, right before Demyx pounced, leaving him to fall on his face. "Owwie!" Demyx squealed, getting back to his feet. "How did you know?" he asked, watching Zexion calmly and emotionlessly take his seat again. Zexion gazed blankly up at him and sighed, motioning for Demyx to sit down next to him. "What's wrong, Zexy? I'm tired of this already! You've been so quiet all week and I'm worried! You haven't been like this since back before we…"

"Shut-up." Zexion said plainly, cutting him off rather quickly. "You should know better than anything that this has nothing to do with that. But there is something that I have purposefully not told you for good reasons. Still, I've put it off too long. I've been thinking, and I have to tell you eventually, and now may be my last chance before you find out from someone else. There are some very serious things going on within the Organization, and I have been called out to perform my job and go to Castle Oblivion."

Demyx's eyes were cast onto the ground. "Oh, I get it. That makes sense. So I guess that's where Larxene and Marluxia stalked off to. Now I think I understand. It's the Keyblade Master, isn't it?" Zexion sighed again and looked up at the sky, drawing his legs up to his chest. "But it's not a big deal, right…? It'll be over and done with in no time. I know you can beat him." Demyx smiled, although he didn't look as sure as his words depicted. Even his voice stumbled a little bit. What rumors they did hear about the Keyblade Master weren't good things… well, not good for them, anyway…

"You would think so, but unfortunately, I have this bad feeling. I used to get them all the time. But then, for a long time I didn't get them. Those were the happiest days of my life. Still, when I think that they may be coming to an end… well, I didn't want to worry you. Now I guess I've just worried you AND wasted the last few days that we had left before I have to leave. I feel like such a fool again, like I did back in the days when I had nothing but pointless ideas and ideals I didn't really believe or understand. Is this how it's supposed to end?"

Laughing, Demyx's face brightened. "You know, I remembered something just now. It was about my other… a memory or something, I think. Actually, it sounds like a greeting card saying, really but I thought it held some sort of relevance. Maybe it might just make you feel better. I know it made me feel better. It goes something like this…"

_You can open any door, as long as you have the right key…_

"Nothing is impossible, Zexy. We just have to believe. It's like faith. You can't have faith unless you believe, and sometimes, you can't see anything worth believing in, but you have to anyway, although you can't see it. Like moving blindly through the dark, you can only hope that someday you will find your way back into the light. I still have faith. Really, sometimes it's the only thing that keeps me going when the world gets me down. Even blind faith is better than having no faith at all, Zexy. So I'm going to continue to believe…"

Zexion smiled. "But what do you believe in? God? Emotion? Science? Life? What is it that you can believe in so strongly without proof?" Demyx smiled.

"I never said I didn't have proof that it existed…" Demyx laughed. "The only thing that's ever gone right in my life was finding you. As long as I can believe in us, I can believe in happy endings and even things like your victory in Castle Oblivion. One truth can justify a greater good in the end, or so I believe." Zexion released his legs and stood up, smiling.

"Thank you. That is something worth believing in. I believe that if there are any doors before me now, you have given me the master key even greater than that of the Keyblade, because it will open any door that stands before me. Or at lease I will choose to believe that this is true. Tomorrow morning when you wake up, I will be gone. I can't really keep in touch, but – hopefully it won't be long before I can return to you again." He said, kissing him gently and Zexion slowly began walking the path back inside, finally noticing that the sun was beginning to shine at long last…

Okay, there goes another chapter. Sorry it took so long. Hope you will enjoy it and share a review! Until next time, review!

Christine Lennoire


	7. Ch6: Fall into Ruin

Blind Faith

By Christine Lennoire

Sequel to Notions

Chapter Six: Fall into Ruin

"I don't fight. It's not my style." Zexion's _style_ was getting into people's minds and manipulating their thoughts. It made him an effective strategist. However, this boy, the Keyblade Master's friend, wasn't as dumb as he thought. And he was strong, too. Zexion didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. Still, no matter how hopeless things got, he had a reason to survive – a promise, and he was going to give it everything he got. For the first time in his life, he had a purpose for living, and for that reason, he had to survive and get home to see him again…

Finally, the world cracked, and Riku defeated him. There was no strength left in him, and all he could do was slump to the floor. Impossible as it was, this boy's will – his heart… everything. It was pure. At least they were probably more pure than Zexion's selfish wishes. But he couldn't help feeling like he had been cheated somehow. Inside, his heart was breaking into a million pieces. Or at least, that thing which he believed to be his heart was breaking. It could have been anything, but he chose to believe that that thing was his heart and that – until that moment, it had been beating merrily with the idea of going home.

"I was… too… sure of myself. I was too careless." He croaked, fleeing from the scene with the last of his strength. 'Maybe I can run away and he might let me go…' He thought to himself as he ran. But fate does not smile on the sinner. Zexion ran straight into Axel. With him, was the clone of Riku that Vexen had created before he had died. 'What foul luck… it is true that Axel is not on Marluxia and Larxene's side, but still, isn't it worse that he is on no one's side? He couldn't care less as long as he gets his way…'

Axel smirked. "Aren't you going the wrong way? No matter… Look, Riku. The boy that you were created in the image of is up there. Perhaps, with a little boost of power, you could defeat him and with that, become just as real as he. Just think about it… but where to find such power." He laughed wickedly. "I'll just leave you two alone now." He said, turning away. Zexion tried to flee, but the clone just blocked him. 'No… this isn't happening! Axel… you traitor! I hate you!' The clone smirked, and grabbed Zexion by the collar of his cloak.

"Yes… that is a splendid idea. With more power… I NEED more power!" The clone reeled. "I can defeat that obnoxious Riku. You could not, but maybe our powers combined COULD." He grinned, with a wild and primitive look on his face. His eyes glowed a terrible red color and his hands trembled with bloodlust. 'I was so close. So close! But destiny is bound to get us all one day. Each person has their own destiny that they were bound to live out… their own purpose. There is only one destiny that we all share… and that… is death.'

"_You can open up any door, as long as you have the right key!"_ 'Demyx, you had so much life, and so much faith. But it seems as if I've found the right door, but it seems I have the wrong key…'

And then everything… went… black…

'It's like I'm falling through time and space. I'm not bleeding, but it hurts a lot… Is this what death is: an endless abyss of torture as you fall forever into the unknown?'

"_I never said I didn't have proof that it existed…The only thing that's ever gone right in my life was finding you. As long as I can believe in us, I can believe in happy endings and even things like your victory in Castle Oblivion. One truth can justify a greater good in the end, or so I believe."_ 'You… you taught me to believe, when I didn't know how to. It's you who I need to thank. I can only pray for your safety, when you too eventually will have to fight.'

'Destiny… we all fall down… we all fall into ruin. What good belief did me… Still, I wouldn't have traded it for the world… I hope you realize this too, Demyx, whom I love more than life itself…'

_Goodbye_

Demyx lived happy for another week yet, before he got news of all the deaths at Castle Oblivion, when Saix informed him, after visiting the Castle for himself. "I checked up and down. There are no traces of any of them. They must have all been defeated. I can't believe they were so weak as to be defeated by a meddling child. No matter. Our goal shall be fulfilled without those weaklings." He said, turning away carelessly.

Unable to stand any longer, Demyx fell to his knees in shock. "Zexy, no…" Angrily, he pounded the ground. "You weren't supposed to leave me! What am I supposed to do?" He looked up, with tears in his eyes, and noticed the rain had stopped, and a rainbow appeared. A tear ran down his cheek and he tried his best to smile. "Zexy… I love you, you know that, right?"

_Yes. I know… thank you. I love you too…_

There goes. That's all. I think it's a good ending considering what I had to work with, due to the actual plot. Please review! Thanks!

Christine Lennoire


	8. Ch7: After Rain

Blind Faith

By Christine Lennoire

Sequel to 'Notions'

Chapter Seven: After Rain

_Can something good come from just believing? While giving nothing, can you receive a gift for your undying faith? If you put your whole being into wishing and waiting and wanting and believing, is there something for you after all is said and done?_ Demyx hugged his knees tighter. 'I'm really dying…' he thought, frowning. 'Defeated by the Keyblade Master… what's left for me out there? Nothingness? Sounds all too much like home…' he laughed bitterly. 'Still… I never stopped believing… I know all too well what I learned.'

_White._ Is it possible to feel a color? Because that was the feeling Demyx got from this place. Everything was white and soft and… "Its snow!" he shouted, prancing about and opening his mouth to let the flakes fall in. 'Is this what death REALLY is? A snowy world where everything is just white? Seems too much like home. Just like the World That Never Was.' Demyx kept walking, because it felt like the right thing to do at the time. Suddenly, he noticed a large tree in the distance. There was someone sitting underneath it, reading a book. 'No WAY!!'

Demyx never ran so fast before in his life. "ZEXION!" he screamed. But he just ended up falling through the snow's crust, tripping and falling on his face into the snow. When he looked back up, there was a pair of warm eyes and a hand outstretched to him. "It really is you…" Demyx said with tears in his eyes. But they were happy tears. Jumping up and wrapping his arms around his small companion, Demyx knew it was because he continued to believe. 'This isn't death… this has to be heaven.' He smiled contently.

_I never gave up. No matter what people said, I kept believing because I knew that's what you wanted me to do. Together we figured it out and I wanted to treasure those days forever. If I gave up it would be like throwing away the greatest gift I was ever given. And now this…? If I wasn't already dead, I would say that I could die a happy man now. Since I'm already dead, though… that wouldn't do. _Zexion smiled. "Demyx… you really are something." Zexion said, hugging the boy tightly. "I never believed that you would stay faithful. Its part of who I am to be suspicious, but you… I remember all too well how you thawed my heart."

"Are things going to stay like this forever?" Demyx asked, snuggling into Zexion's embrace. Zexion smiled and nodded.

"I believe so."

It needed a happy ending. BESIDES! It doesn't really break the facts at all. Please review for the final chapter. It's really done now. I've been asked to do a trilogy and add a third story, but unless I get more people asking, I probably won't. Um… REVIEW now! PLEASE! Thanks.

Christine Lennoire


End file.
